


Pensar que no lo tengo

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altern Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, One-Sided Attraction, proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: La distancia y el silencio se encargaron de encerrar el sueño de Keith. De golpe, lo dejan libre. Es la revelación lo que termina por romperlo.





	Pensar que no lo tengo

 

Si había una cosa que Keith hubiera aprendido a mantener era el silencio. No era sencillo para él entablar o seguir conversaciones largas con cualquier persona, ni mucho menos preparar discursos en los que él fuera le centro de atención. Tampoco era fácil hablar de aquello que estuviera conectado a las partes más profundas en su interior. El silencio era el innegable guardián de sus secretos.

 

Keith había conseguido mantener en silencio incluso las voces que gritaban más fuerte en su cabeza. La sonora insistencia cada vez que Shiro aparecía frente a él, la incesante exigencia de su corazón y su mente suplicando por él. Keith jamás dijo nada.

 

Habían sido amigos por años. Shiro había conseguido ayudar a Keith a tener seguridad, y Keith le había mostrado que era necesario tomar pequeñas pausas y actuar de acuerdo a los impulsos de vez en cuando. Trabajando juntos, conviviendo y relacionándose hasta forjar una confianza plena, Keith había dejado que Shiro entrara en su vida con gusto y Shiro había entrado a lugares que tal vez no había planeado llegar.

 

 

Keith estaba enamorado. Le costó trabajo aceptarlo, estaba asustado, pero no podía negarlo más. Al menos no para sí mismo. Mantener eso en silencio era cada vez más difícil.

 

 

Sabía que Shiro no lo veía así, jamás lo había tratado de ninguna forma que no fuera amistosa. Aun así, era incapaz de lograr sentirse de otra forma. La sonrisa de Shiro lo hacía temblar, sus ojos lo paralizaban, la vista de su estatura y la solidez de su fuerza lo ponían nervioso todo el tiempo. Shiro hablaba con él, lo hacía reír y lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Keith mantenía a raya todo lo que ponía en su cabeza cada vez que estaban juntos, pero estar enfrascando la verdad de forma tan constante comenzaba a lastimarlo.

 

Shiro salía con otros. A veces hablaba de las personas que le gustaban, era un reflejo de la confianza que tenía en Keith pero lastimaba como pocas cosas podían hacer. Keith no podía culparlo, no lo sabía, tan solo trataba de aguantar. Salía juntos, vivían muy cerca, había puntos en sus rutinas diarias en los que coincidían, Keith trataba de disfrutarlo pero pronto fue más y más difícil.

 

Shiro consiguió un novio.

 

Tal vez no era la palabra correcta, pues había repetido muchas veces que no estaba buscando una relación, pero ahora tenía una y no paraba de hablar de ella o incluir al tipo en su tiempo con Keith. Shiro se veía feliz, estaba de verdad radiante. Era hermoso, tanto que tan solo verlo causaba heridas muy profundas en Keith.

 

Quería que fuera feliz, pero había algo incómodo en no contribuir a esa felicidad de la misma forma que el novio lo hacía.

 

Estaba avergonzado de su envidia, no soportaba que Shiro confiara tanto en él cuando por dentro se llenaba de esa acidez que disolvía cada tejido en su corazón. Quería ser el amigo que Shiro necesitaba, darle el apoyo que quería y aceptar la posición que siempre había tenido pero no resultaba tan sencillo. En especial no cuando las cosas dejaron de ser perfectas entre Shiro y su novio.

 

Había conflictos, tenían ciertos desacuerdos que Shiro trataba de resolver por su cuenta, lo que quería decir que recurría a Keith para pedir consejo. Escuchar eso lo hacía pensar que él podría tratar a Shiro mucho mejor, que haría cuanto pudiera para evitar que él se molestara así o que quisiera distanciarse para pensar asuntos como los que trataba con él. Keith deseaba la confianza, la cercanía y todo lo que su amistad representaba, incluyendo el amor a la mezcla.

 

 

Shiro lo quería.

 

 

Era claro, lo quería. En ocasiones Keith disfrutaba la sensación de que él podía hacer que Shiro riera más tiempo, que dejara de pretender y fuera él mismo, y que estuviera mucho más cómodo de lo que estaba con cualquier otra persona. A veces le gustaba pensar que Shiro tenía tanto miedo como él de arruinar las cosas y que por eso seguían siendo amigos. Le gustaba sentir que Shiro siempre recurriría a él, que la conexión entre ellos era mucho más estable y sincera que cualquier otra.

 

Keith también salía, tenía citas y parejas ocasionales. No tenía nada tan serio como hacía Shiro, pero no se mantenía al margen. Incluso cuando el amor era autentico en su pecho, podía mantenerlo ahí y buscar el resto de las necesidades que tenía. El amor parecía mantenerse en una sola dirección, haciéndose paciente.

 

—Escuché que terminaste con James.

—No terminamos. Solo no nos veremos más.

—Eso es terminar—Shiro se reía junto a él.

 

Caminaban de regreso a la torre de departamentos a mitad de la noche. Keith tan solo se hundió más en su chamarra y rodó los ojos. Se quejó, gruñendo igual que un animal como ya era costumbre cuando Shiro lo molestaba con cosas así.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? ¿Un mes?

—Cuatro meses. Fue mucho más de lo que esperaba.

 

Shiro asintió junto a él, su expresión no era del todo fácil de leer aunque Keith podía encontrar algo de inconformidad en ella. Tal vez incluso tristeza.

 

—Es una pena, te veías feliz con él—murmuró Shiro.

—He sido más feliz—como cada vez que estaba con Shiro. Él lo hacía más feliz que nadie.

—Keith… De verdad creía que él te gustaba.

—Sí me gustaba, pero es todo.

—Te cansas muy rápido.

—Él fue quien se cansó de mí.

—Keith—Shiro dijo su nombre con un tono que siempre hacía que sus huesos temblaran—. No creo haya sido eso. Tal vez supo que no era suficiente para ti.

 

Keith se quedó callado. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Suficiente para él?

 

—No sé de qué hablas. Él se molestó y decidió que era mejor ya no vernos. Punto.

—Creo que James se dio cuenta de que no pensabas a futuro con él—Shiro siguió hablando—. Seguramente él quería algo así, tal vez él no encontró la forma de decirte lo que quería, pero pudo notar que él no iba a complacerte en ningún momento. Ni siquiera llamaban “una relación” a su relación.

—No importa, Shiro.

—Las personas te quieren, Keith. Se acercan a ti porque pueden hacerlo. Sé que cuando tú pones de ti mismo puedes querer a las personas de forma única. En realidad, me alegra mucho contar contigo. Sé que jamás hablamos de esto pero… eres muy importante para mí.

—Shiro…

—Aunque, la verdad, creo que tiene mucho sentido que no quisieras algo serio con él, ni con los de antes—Shiro hablaba con calma, algo en su voz hacía que Keith caminara más lento y su pulso fuera más fuerte—. Todos ellos son mucho menos que tú.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Keith seguía nervioso, robando miradas a Shiro a su lado. ¿Por qué de pronto hablaba así de él?

—Que hay mucho en ti y seguro resistir estar con personas que no están en tu misma sintonía es lo que hace que te canses. Es una parte importante de una relación, que ambos miren en direcciones claras. No digo que las cosas deban ser exactamente iguales, pero que uno cargue siempre con el otro no funcionaría.

 

Keith siguió caminando, su mirada bajó al suelo. No había hablado así con él en mucho tiempo, era una sorpresa escuchar que Shiro lo tenía en ese concepto. Quería tomarlo como un cumplido, en especial porque Shiro hablaba con la verdad aunque no lo supiera realmente. Los chicos con los que Keith había salido no eran tan buenos para él. No eran como Shiro después de todo.

 

—Ellos no eran lo que realmente quiero—admitió Keith mordiéndose el labio.

 

Shiro se detuvo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Keith y lo hizo parar también. Pareció pensar un poco antes de por fin levantar la mirada y enfrentar a Keith.

 

— ¿Quieres sentarte? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

 

Keith volvió a sentir el corazón golpeándolo con más fuerza. Tragó saliva y sin mucha meditación asintió. Shiro sonrió y asintió también, guiando a Keith a la escalera de un centro comercial por el que tenían que pasar. Todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y no había nadie en la calle. Solo ellos dos.

 

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Keith metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

—Sí—suspiró Shiro—. He estado pensando muchas cosas últimamente, cosas como lo que acabo de decirte.

 

Keith asintió, esperando aunque el nerviosismo se mezclaba con impaciencia sin resultar en algo soportable. Era un gran esfuerzo, sentía el estómago revolviéndosele.

 

—El equilibrio de una pareja—continuó Shiro.

—Suena bastante irreal encontrar a alguien así.

—Bueno, es importante después de todo. Poder encontrar la forma de hacer que una relación madure y se mantenga llena de la emoción y romance del comienzo al mismo tiempo tiene mucho que ver con la persona que se elige para lograrlo. Supongo que no todo el mundo consigue que lo importante se quede, incluso cuando puede llegar a esconderse en la comodidad de la rutina hasta disolverse.

 

Se sintió más frío de repente, Keith se encogió un poco más, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza. Shiro se acercó un poco, hundiéndose en su propio abrigo y escondiendo las manos.

 

—La rutina me cansa mucho—admitió Keith—. Incluso cuando se hacen las mismas cosas hay formas de evitar que caigan en algo así de simple. Siempre se mantiene algo que hace cada acción diferente.

—Exacto.

—Por ejemplo, siempre salimos a comer juntos, pero no es ni una rutina ni monótono para mí.

—Y aun así es muy cómodo—Shiro sonrió mirando al frente.

 

Keith sabía que no podría sostener su mirada si acaso volteaba hacia él, una parte de él pensaba que tal vez Shiro pasaba por lo mismo. Los nervios volvieron a revolverse dentro de su pecho. Le agradaba saber que Shiro se sentía cómodo con él, que la relación que tenían lo hacía sentirse satisfecho y que quisiera hablar con él. Lo que no le gustaba era cómo su mente lo hacía aferrarse a sus palabras, las llevaba a su interior y las atesoraba como si fueran esperanzas.

 

—Creo que no hay nadie en quien confíe como en ti, Keith—murmuró Shiro, volvía a mirarlo—. Siempre has estado ahí para mí y siempre me sorprendió que no te cansaras de hacerlo. Me apoyas, me escuchas, también tratas de compartir conmigo aunque sé que te cuesta más trabajo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que eso significa para mí. A veces me pregunto cuántas veces piensas estar así para mí antes de que consiga confianza.

—Las veces que sean necesarias.

Shiro se rió por lo bajo, su sonrisa era capaz de desarmar a Keith por completo. De contagiarlo. Keith había dicho la verdad, tenía pensado apoyarlo siempre con la devoción ciega que el amor había forzado en él. No solo el amor, sino el propio Shiro. Keith habría actuado así incluso antes de haber caído tan profundo por él. Shiro merecía todo cuanto pudiera darle.

—A veces no sé qué haría sin ti.

 

Keith no dijo nada. Sentía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Algo en él le decía que hablara, que contestara esa pregunta y aprovechara para decirle a Shiro todo lo que pensaba sobre él. Cómo él no sabía qué hacer cuando no lo tenía cerca. Decirle que no tenía que ser así…

 

 

—Por eso pensé que debías ser tú a quien le preguntara esto…

 

 

Keith apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar las palabras de Shiro antes de encontrarlo mirando sus manos y sosteniendo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro entre ellas. El pulso de Keith saltó aún más, y tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para evitar que su corazón escapara por ahí.

 

 

Reconocía esas cajas. Sabía qué había en esas cajas…

 

 

— ¡Oh por Dios, Shiro!— Keith habló rápido detrás de sus manos—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

  
Estaba sonriendo, la sonrisa más grande y auténtica de su vida entera. Se echó a los brazos de Shiro, tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó como siempre había deseado hacer. Después se las arregló para tomar la caja y abrirla. El anillo estaba ahí, de brillante plata y clavado entre la suavidad del soporte blanco. Era precioso, definitivamente la plata era el metal que más le recordaba a Shiro. No tenía joyas ni era vistoso, podía notar un gravado pero no sabría identificarlo con toda la emoción y la oscuridad.

El rostro le dolía de tanto sonreír. No esperó a que Shiro lo hiciera, tampoco ponía atención a su voz llamándolo. Estaba extasiado, loco de alegría. Todas las veces que había pensado que sería un disparate, que Shiro jamás lo vería así y ahora llegaba con un anillo a hablar con él. ¡Quería preguntarle a él!

 

—Keith…

—Shiro, esto… ¡es hermoso! — Sus manos sacaron el anillo, lo miró muy rápidamente y se apresuró a ponérselo.

 

Keith sostenía su mano izquierda acunada en la derecha, sobre sus piernas. Viéndolo así el anillo se veía demasiado grande. Casi de la medida de Shiro.

 

—Se ve… Puede arreglarse, ¿verdad? Solo conseguir la medida correcta y-

—Keith—Shiro lo interrumpió, cubrió su mano en la suya. Su voz ya no era tan suave como antes, definitivamente no le gustaba eso—. Yo… No es- Esto no…

 

Shiro seguía dando vueltas a una frase que no se completaba. Con cada tropiezo la sonrisa de Keith iba borrándose. Sus ojos seguían clavados en Shiro, pero él no apartaba la vista del anillo en la mano de Keith. Con lentitud, comenzó a sacarlo de su dedo.

Keith dejó de respirar y el aire que conservaba en su interior se hizo pesado. Perforaba su pecho y ardía. Sus ojos miraban sus dedos como si fuera por completo extraño no tener el anillo, incluso cuando no había durado ni siquiera un minuto con él.

 

—Lo siento, pero no es para ti…

—Pero…

—Keith, tú y yo jamás hemos salido, esto… Yo no sabía que tú pensabas así, no sabía que tú querías esto.

—Lo que me dijiste…—la voz de Keith era débil, teñida con las lágrimas que sus ojos retrasaban—. Sonaba como si-Yo creí que…

—Quiero preguntarle a Adam… Quería saber si era buena idea.

—Mierda—Se llevó las manos a cubrir su rostro y se inclinó hasta casi pegar la frente en las rodillas. Gimoteaba sin control, estaba seguro que su corazón había dejado de latir. Era el llanto el que no paraba—. Mierda. ¡Qué estúpido!

—De verdad lo siento—Shiro se acercó a él, abrazándolo con cuidado, casi como si no hubiera estado involucrado en lo que había pasado.

 

 

Keith temblaba, no podía ni siquiera apartar a Shiro, pero no quería sentirlo tan cerca, tan culpable, sintiendo lástima por él.

 

 

Keith siguió llorando sin siquiera sentir el tiempo, era como si no fuera a parar nunca. Shiro estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, repitiendo sus disculpas y cómo jamás lo había pensado. Cada vez que decía eso, Keith sentía más y más deseos de llorar. Era estúpido, ridículo, ni siquiera tenía caso hacerlo pero no podía dejarlo.

 

Terminó por pedirle a Shiro que lo dejara solo,  después de más insistentes disculpas, Shiro se adelantó al edificio. Keith se quedó en el mismo lugar, agitado, helado por dentro y fuera. Incluso cuando su voz había dejado de mezclarse en esto, las lágrimas se negaban a detener su flujo y Keith seguía lamentándose en silencio. Sin saber cuánto más había perdido ahí, se levantó y siguió su camino a casa. Le pesaban las piernas y cada recuerdo que el pasillo le traía.

Se detuvo a abrir su puerta, sus manos estaban entumidas por el frío y le repugnaba la vista de su mano izquierda. Después de quitar el seguro, miró por encima de su hombro la puerta del departamento de Shiro.

Quería saber si estaba bien, si estaba solo o si se sentía triste, y al mismo tiempo no quería enterarse de nada. Era difícil, lo que se había roto al momento de escuchar la verdad no borraba tantos años de haber pensado en él. Incluso cuando estaba destrozado, el amor seguía insistente perforando dentro de su pecho.

 

Si tan solo hubiera dicho algo antes, si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a hablar con Shiro… Era la única persona a la que nunca había querido perder y ahora no podría recuperarla jamás.

 

Entró a su departamento y deseó no volver a salir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo forma parte de una actividad AngstWeek que se hizo en un grupo de FB en el que estoy. Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo con el asunto de Adam, además de una week así, y salió la oportunidad perfecta.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Pueden gritarme en [Tumblr ](https://kizaten.tumblr.com) o en [ Wattpad. ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kizaten)


End file.
